User blog:DLeonMagnus/Confidence Call
So, where can we go about this? A multitude of ways, really. This all started from a disagreement where Blake's ban was done wrongfully, where Iron wasn't contacted of the ban, and done at a request of a girl, who was banned a few days later for showing disrespect to admins, and well, people overall. She also proceeded to sockpuppet, now, I'm not to sugggest that Blake's ban was totally right or wrong, but I will say that this was done unfairly without standard precedure, which was a repeat of a few past events. Then it stirred up again, Nights got banned [This was the "evidence", where if you clearly looked, Nights wasn't showing any sort of backtalk in Spyro's accusation of her "Backtalking a mod", she was just asking Apollo on where a rule is because she thought she didn't see a rule there. It is the utmost importance of all of these mods and admins alike to show the rules when requested, instead of going out, requesting a ban from a Bureaucrat, who wasn't even present during the conversation, and sees this as 'evidence' used to typically ban someone. This is what most people here don't see as the 'right' way to ban, banning someone is procedure, you warn, but if they do ask questions about the rules, that is in no way backtalk. Backtalking is where they literally say 'No, I'm not gonna follow you'. But from what Nights was saying, she wanted to be shown the rules, and maybe if she did, she would've apologized and stopped, instead of going about. We also see Apollo mention "Wikia Standards", however, there is no Wikia Standards to speak of. Wikia still allows wikis for eighteen and up roleplaying, yet that supposedly stays, even though minors are allowed to access Wikia. Is there truly "Wikia Standards"? Just because they have something on Community Central, is simply because Minors access the Wiki day-to-day, but overall, there is no set Standards. Then there was Solar requesting his post as head chatmod back after sensing chaos, what became of that? Jet agreed, and Frozina was going to give his post back anyways, after he was demoted wrongfully after a certain incident. Then Spyro demoted me, Jet, and Solar simply because Solar was doing what he thought was right. This is also abuse of power, as Jet did say if Solar wasn't meant to be Mod, and if Jonic said no, he would just demote Solar. But Spyro instead fired the gun again. This can also be connected to personal vendetta as well as personal emotions. No reasons were given for any of the three demotions and now we're left with absolute silence from the Staff. But, from this, we have one question to ask? Are we confident with people like Spyro and Apollo being in power? Do we feel these admins/mods are doing their jobs right? Vote in the polls below. Should we demote Spyro? Yes No Should we demote Apollo? Yes No. Do you feel we should make any reforms? Yes No P.S. to the Admins here, this isn't a threat to you, this is simply us projecting our opinion, deleting this blog will be a Terms of Use violation, and please, don't silence us. We just want our voices to be heard. Category:Blog posts